


Making a Family

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angel gets pregnant, F/F, Gaige modifies her DNA to create sperm, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Angel gets a wonderful surprise.
Relationships: Angel/Gaige (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 3





	Making a Family

Angel had been sick. Or, at least, she thought she had been. She stared now, at the test that confirmed what would normally be impossible. She was pregnant. Her mind reeled back in time to the conversation with Gaige, where they’d discussed being parents. She had snuggled into Gaige, dreamily stating that she would love to be pregnant with Gaige’s children. It was impossible, though… At least, she’d thought it was.

She made an appointment and kept it secret, wanting to make absolutely sure what she thought was happening was happening. It was easy since Gaige was off the station for work.

The test was positive. Angel sat in a daze for the next few days before deciding that, since Gaige hadn’t told her of these plans, she wouldn’t tell her that it had worked. She announced her new diet of only natural foods and drinks and waited. It would be a while before she began to show and she reveled in all of it.

She noticed when Gaige began to look at her more and more each day when three months had passed. Then, one day, she heard a loud gasp from her wife. She looked at Gaige, brows raised, eyes wide. “You okay?” Angel had been washing dishes, having to lean a little further so as not to press on her stomach.

Gaige stared blankly. “Uh… Uhm…” She blinked, trying to pull herself together. “I just…”

Angel turned the water off and leaned against the counter, baby belly poking out between them. She crossed her arms and waited silently.

Gaige floundered until finally, her eyes dropped to Angel’s stomach. “It… It worked…”

“What did?” Angel asked, her pitch raised in mock confusion.

“The… Uh…”

She could see her wife was churning lie after lie in her brain in hopes of finding one that was believable. Her expression turned annoyed. “You’re _really_ going to lie instead of telling the truth?” She huffed and walked out of the room, curling herself up on the couch. She turned the television on.

Gaige followed her after a minute, grabbing the remote and turning the television off. She sat on the coffee table across from Angel. “I’m sorry.” Her eyes fell to Angel’s stomach. “You’re pregnant.”

“I know.”

She sighed. “Of course you do. I should have told you.”

Angel’s mouth quirked upwards. “Ya think?”

Gaige finally had the decency to look guilty. “I’m sorry, I got too excited and I didn’t know when it would take.”

“When did you start… Injecting me?”

At that, Gaige winced. “Not injected… I did it as naturally as possible, with the strap-on I redesigned to eject synthetic semen with my altered DNA I turned into sperm. It’s as if it were the real thing, it’s a fifty-fifty chance of what we’ll have. I started five months ago…”

“When did you plan on telling me?”

She winced again. “I don’t know… I didn’t really think that far.”

“Obviously. Which is why I didn’t feel the need to tell _you_ right away.” It was satisfying to see Gaige looking truly guilty and sad. Angel smiled. “Well, now that that’s done, come here and kiss me so we can celebrate our new family.”

The smile that spread across Gaige’s face was better than the guilt. She leapt at Angel, kissing her deeply. “So, you’re not mad at me?”

“Not anymore. Besides, you’re giving me what I asked for.” She held onto Gaige, kissing her enthusiastically.

Gaige rubbed her thumb over a nipple. “That explains why you’ve been so horny.”

Angel grinned. “You’ve no idea.”

Lowering to her knees, she kissed over Angel’s belly. “I also wondered why I was getting the hots for you all over again. You’re fucking sexy as fuck pregnant.” Her hands massaged Angel’s thighs.

“Mmmm,” Angel sighed.

Gaige stood and stepped on the couch. “Move forward.” Gaige settled behind Angel and pulled her into her lap. “Yes, now I can see that belly.” She reached around it and pulled Angel’s pajama shorts to the side, slipping underneath her panties which were already wet. Gaige moved her fingers over Angel’s clit, kissing her neck. Angel sighed and settled against Gaige, rolling her hips.

“Twins,” Angel moaned, her head falling back onto Gaige’s shoulder.

“Tw-” Gaige sucked in her breath, speechless. Her fingers massaged Angel’s clit, but Angel knew she’d lost Gaige to thought, to the idea of twins and knew she was in for a long ride until Gaige snapped out of it. Angel grinned, settling in.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
